


No More Free Kisses

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian and Justin let Michael know that things have changed. There won't be anymore free kisses from or two Brian. It doesn't go like they expected though.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Friends Count](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752770) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay So when I set out to write a sequel to Best Friends Count this is what came of it. I hope you all enjoy it and that it is what you were wanting to see. I posted them a little over a year apart so hope you enjoy.

Two weeks had passed since Justin had been honest about how he felt about those kisses that Brian would let Michael get away with. So far Michael hadn't tried giving him another so it hadn't been brought up. However that changed and Justin couldn't help but smile when Brian had turned away. He had already said how he felt so he let Brian do the explaining. After all it was clear this time that Brian wasn't going to be returning it.

"Something wrong?" Michael asked surprised that Brian had stepped back. 

Brian hadn't turned him down before on a kiss so he figured it was odd he did this time. Brian had been acting different since he had come back from the white party. No, it was before that if he thought about it. He didn't know what had happened since Lindsay and Melanie's wedding, but something had. Brian hadn't been around him much since he got back either. He'd been spending almost all of his time with Justin, who had taken a later flight going to the white party after all. He hadn't even known Justin had even left until he'd come back with Brian. Justin had been talking about how much fun it had been which had shocked him. 

"You got to stop doing that." Brian said looking at Michael. 

Michael was giving him the hurt puppy look as if it was the worst thing in the world that he'd been denied. He hadn't even thought about it until Justin brought it up. He had thought about it plenty afterwards though. He hadn't even realized that he had been giving them out until he'd thought back. He had been trying to think on how to approach it. He'd put it off for a week once he'd gotten back with Justin. 

The week that they had spent together at the white party had been a lot of fun. The funny part was every night he'd gone back to the hotel with Justin and only Justin. They had danced with other guys sure, but he hadn't even seen a single one that was to his standards to do it with. Justin had been the only guy keeping him company before and after their vacation together too. 

He had time to think about things while they'd been away. Justin had made him think really asking was he actually happy. He'd been surprised when he'd done that thinking coming to the conclusion that there was two times when he was happy. When he was with Justin and Gus, it was the only time he really felt happy. That morning when Justin had woken him up with their usual wake up he'd let Justin in on what he'd decided. 

He'd thrown the rules out on their deal. The only guy he wanted in the bed anymore was Justin. The only guy he wanted to be having sex with was Justin. He'd even said the word partner out loud. He'd also gotten them a new mattress to make things solid in a way. It was him saying that the new mattress would only be theirs. No one else would get on the bed besides them or with them. So when Michael had all of a sudden come up to him trying to kiss him he'd stepped back. Thankfully Justin had done the same or he would have crashed into him.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Stop what, I didn't know I was doing anything besides saying hello to you?" Michael asked confused. 

"That's what I'm not going to be doing anymore, you're not either." Brian said. "The kissing each other stops. You are with Ben and I have Justin, who as of this morning is my partner. So the kisses we had in the past and stuff, its not happening again." He wasn't going to argue about it either. "The other thing you're not going to do is get in the bed with me. We're friends, I'm not Ben, who loves you. You're not the guy I am with either so it stops." 

"You're not with Justin, you are screwing him, letting him live there, but you two aren't together. You don't do relationships, you've said it a thousand times. So it's a joke to say that Justin's your partner. Ben is my boyfriend, Lindsay and Melanie they're married now, but Justin and you, um no." Michael said with a laugh. "You going to let him tell you how to live your life now?" It was almost word for word what Brian had said multiple times.

"Stuff changed Michael, so if you can't deal with that then don't bother. I think you should change your power of attorney too. I changed mine today, Justin gets to make the decisions. If you're with Ben then he should be making yours too. I already make Justin's, have since he moved in after the bashing. If you'll follow those rules then we'll stay friends." Brian said hoping that Michael would get it. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He was starting to think that if Michael couldn't change then he'd do the one thing he didn't want to do. He had always ignored Michael in the past, the stuff he said about Justin. He'd asked Justin what other things had gotten to him though. They were partners now so he'd wanted to know. He had been shocked at what Justin had told him about how he had felt it wasn't even all about how they did things to Justin. It was the stuff they said about him too that got to Justin. 

The way Debbie blamed him for everything if Michael screwed up. Brian hadn't been the one that ended Michael and David. Brian hadn't told Michael to move across country. He hadn't told him to quiet his job either. Then there was every thing falling on him because stuff went wrong with the girls wedding. He'd willingly given up his rights to Gus too, just to make sure Lindsay didn't marry the other guy. They could have found another way to do it instead of that. Justin hadn't stopped with those either, he'd named how they'd treated him when it came to them. 

Yeah he had gotten an awakening for sure this morning before he'd been awake. He knew that things couldn't change over night. He was going to get things to change though because in those two weeks he'd been spending his nights only with Justin, he had fallen for him even more. They did little things together if they didn't go out clubbing. Justin had taught him how to make the Jambalaya and a few other things. He'd actually gone out with Justin to a movie. He hadn't complained when he spent two hours at the art museum with Justin. 

After all Justin hadn't worried him to hurry up when they'd gone shopping together. Justin had even picked something out for him that he'd liked before he'd seen it wasn't even a top name he usually got. He'd actually spent a night at home with Justin acting out a part in a book with him. He hadn't minded it one bit since it was a sex scene. He hadn't even known the books were out there, but boy had he seen a different thing in reading. 

He guessed that was what it felt like to grow up, but he felt freer now. As if he was doing what he'd wanted to do but couldn't bring his self to do. He hadn't even gotten high in two weeks. They'd drank some, but he hadn't woken up with a hangover from the other side of earth either. He had already been enjoying those things before he'd told Justin he wanted to be more than roommates. He had also said something he hadn't said to anyone else before. He'd told Justin he loved him that morning before he'd made love to him. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"What are you saying then? That if I don't play by the rules you gave me that we're not best friends anymore?" Michael asked before he looked at Justin who had walked back up. "Where do you get off telling him how to live his life anyway? We already know he took you in because he felt guilty for getting you bashed in the head. You need another hit to the head to realize you're bad news? No one that I know wants you around, we only put up with you." Michael asked which probably wasn't the best thing to say. 

"You fucking touch Justin and so help me no one will be able to find you when I get done with you." Brian shouted at Michael after he'd hauled off and punched him in the face. He had gotten so pissed at the idea of someone hurting Justin again he'd been blinded for a moment with pure rage slugging Michael. "So we're clear though on this, no those aren't the rules you'll be following to stay my best friend. You just lost that right when you threatened to beat my partner in the head." He growled out wanting to go at Michael again.

Justin was standing there shocked from what happened. He hadn't been expecting this to happen when Brian told Michael how it was going to be. He'd been happy that Brian had said he loved him this morning. He'd been happy that he had thrown out the rules admitting they were together too. He wouldn't have thought this was how things would go tonight. When Brian had let go of him and slugged Michael he'd frozen for a moment. He hadn't even heard what Michael had said until Brian repeated it. 

"He's not worth going to jail, Brian. He's not worth much if he'd rather have someone dead." Justin finally said grabbing Brian before he could do anything else. "Is that what you actually think of me Michael? That I need to be hit in the head again. We already know you thought I was the trick that wouldn't leave. You almost wrecked us once with your crap about me being bashed in the head so I want to know, you really think I need another hit to the head? Maybe I'll end up a vegetable and you wouldn't have to worry about me again." 

He shouted the last part after he grabbed hold of Michael pulling him to his feet. He wanted to actually hear the words from him. He had stopped Brian from doing anything because he wanted Michael to answer his question. He couldn't if he had to have his jaw wired shut. He could feel the anger coming from Brian so he knew it could happen.

"I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean it like that, I swear." Michael said in a rush seeing the look in Justin's eyes. The way Brian had gone off on him left no amount of wonder on things being okay. "It wasn't what I meant to say."

"Then please tell me what you meant to say because it sounded like you practically had something in your hand wanting to beat me in the head with it, Michael. Is that what you want to do so I'll leave Brian alone so you can go back to your little thing of kissing your best friend all you want? He doesn't love you, he loves me, and you're supposed to be in love with Ben. So take your whiney self and get lost if you can't listen. Because Brian's mouth is closed to anyone that isn't me. Though I think you just screwed up the friendship you had with him." Justin said letting go of Michael before he shoved him backwards. 

"Bri, come on I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I'll do whatever you want. Please don't ruin what we got because of him. We both know I don't have a filter like Ma." Michael countered pleading to Brian that he wasn't meaning what he'd said either. "I am in love with Ben." 

"THEN KEEP YOUR DIRTY LIPS AWAY FROM BRIAN." Justin screamed at him. "One day Brian might forgive you, that's up to him, but I sure as fuck want nothing to do with you anymore. Kiss Brian ever again and that hit you just got will seem like a love tap to what I do to you." He growled out. "You better not even dare blame this on Brian either, you're the fucker that said I should be hit in the head." He added before walking away. 

Brian looked at Michael shaking his head. He'd found his head again, but it wasn't any difference in his thinking. "Fuck off, Michael. I'm not going to forget this or give you forgiveness either. You should do what I did and actually grow up." He said before he walked away catching up to Justin. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin find out how the rest of the gang feel about their new partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Decided not to make Debbie horrible to Justin in this one.

They left going outside to get fresh air with Brian putting his arm around Justin. He pulled him close not wanting to even think about him not being there. He had lived with nightmares after it happened the first time. He some times had them coming back even now. Justin being dead or stuck on some machine wasn't what he wanted to even think about. He hadn't thought that this would happen if he broke it to Michael he wasn't going to get free kisses anymore. 

When they got to the diner Justin hesitated looking inside seeing that everyone was there. He wasn't in the mood to be around anyone right now. Then again he figured that it would be better to get this over with than deal with it later. He was still pissed off that someone he thought of as a friend had said he needed another hit to the head. He held onto Brian for a moment before they walked inside. 

"I have a question for you all?" Justin said when they reached the booth the others were at. "Do any of you wish someone would beat me in the head again? If you do let me know now, I'd rather get the friendship over with now instead of waiting for another day to be told that." 

There was a collective gasp from half the table before Debbie started asking who would even think about hurting their Sunshine. He'd already been through enough he didn't need anyone doing a horrible thing to him again. Melanie asked if he'd run into Chris again or something for him to ask that kind of question. Though it was Emmett that finally asked what friendship had he just ended.

"I told someone that I'm with Justin now. As in we are partners and I love him. The person laughed at it telling me that it was a joke. Actually asked if Justin needed to be hit in the head again to get the message that I didn't want him. So please do let us know if you feel this way. It is tiring having to end a fifteen year friendship because you finally realize you love someone." Brian said. "Oh the name yeah Novotny, the son not Debbie." 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Michael said that Justin needed to be hit in the head? Was he hit in the head or something? What in the world would possess him to say such a thing like that? Are you sure it was my son that you're talking about and not someone else?" Debbie asked putting her hand to her chest in utter shock. 

"Not at the time he hadn't been hit in the head, but Brian punched him. Your son said that and there is no denying it. We laid down the law cause I got sick of him and Brian doing that weird kissing there because Michael thinks that is how he can greet Brian half the time. Which of course he lied to Ben about cause he told me that Michael said Brian only does it four times a year. It's a good thing he wasn't standing near someone with a lighter. His pants might have caught on fire. So we are done with Michael, someone tells me I need to be hit in the head AGAIN I have no respect or want for them. If you don't like that then tell me now and I don't want one damn word about forgiving him either." Justin said giving everyone there a look. 

He wanted to know now if there would be a bigger change in his life by having to let go of someone else. He had come to love them as his family and friends. They weren't his entire world though that had become Brian even if it probably shouldn't be. He had his own life also so it wasn't like he ran his every move by Brian. He knew Brian didn't even do that with him so he wasn't going to live every minute with someone else's approval. It was part of why he wanted to know now if he had to take more people off his list. 

They had been there for him a lot in the past, but Michael had been nice to him before at times. He had came to see him once at the hospital. Other than that though besides when he was going places with Brian or at the diner he hadn't seen Michael. He hadn't even called to see how he was after he'd left for Oregon to be with David. Of course that hadn't worked out either since he had come back. 

He had hoped that what Michael had with Ben would be enough, but apparently it wasn't. Today had definitely been a rude awakening for him though. He wasn't a hundred percent, but he thought it had been for Brian too. After all his best friend had said his feelings were a joke. As if Brian couldn't decide for his own self what was the best thing in life for him. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Oh Sunshine. I cannot believe anyone would want to do that to you that is related to me." Debbie said before she moved to Justin wrapping her arms around him in a hug that was so tight he could barely breathe. "I love you and I don't even want to know what that asshole was thinking. I am so sorry and I don't want you gone from my life." She said still holding onto him.

"Debbie, can't breathe here." Justin said though he did hug her back.

It was a relief that she didn't want him to be gone like Michael had. She usually took up for him in the past and he hadn't been sure what was coming when he told her. Michael had said no one wanted him around that he knew. Something like that had an affect on a person. He had then said he hadn't meant to say it, he'd love to have known what he meant. Michael hadn't even had a come back besides that he couldn't control his mouth.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. You listen to me no one speaks for me and that ungrateful son of mine doesn't either. I think you're good for Brian and that kissing crap needed to stop. You two I thought were already together. You have been all linked at the hip since you came back from Florida. The way you two act I thought you might have got hitched." She joked with a smile which had a laugh come from Justin.

"No, we didn't get hitched. I think you might have had to dig a grave if that came from Brian. Thank you Debbie for not wanting me gone too." Justin said giving her a smile.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The others were next telling Justin that they didn't want him out of their lives. Emmett got a hold of him in a hug as tight as Debbie had. He used his usual term for Justin, baby, telling him that he'd never want him to be hurt like that again. He also thought someone had hit Michael in the head if he was spouting off like that. Justin was like a younger brother to him and a great friend. He congratulated him on finally getting Brian to say they were together.

Lindsay and Melanie were happy for them too. They told Justin that they would never want him out of their lives. Their son adored him so much and he was practically like a second dad to him. Gus had already been trying to get to Justin when he'd walked in the diner a few minutes before. Justin was holding him at the moment with Brian behind him. It was clear that Gus loved him so much just like he did Brian. Gus' first words three weeks back had been Dadas. Brian and Justin had been over for the evening. Gus had been looking between them both for a little before looking at one then the other saying Dadas. 

Ted had gotten over his secret love for Michael and he was glad that he had. The person he had been in love with apparently didn't exist. He remembered Brian being broken almost when Justin had been hurt. It was like he'd been drowning or worse really. Brian had been trying to punish his self for what happened to Justin. They had been there for Justin and saw Brian. Michael had been across the country not seeing what they had. He'd gotten the slightest taste of it. He gave Justin a half a hug since Gus was holding to Justin still. 

"You are wanted in our lives Justin. So don't you dare listen to Michael." Vic said lastly. "My nephew has had a weird obsession with Brian since they were teenagers. I'm glad that you are alive and we know that Brian is too." He smiled.

"Thanks. I just wasn't sure about it when someone you thought was a friend tells you that." Justin said with relief lifted off of him. He smiled at Gus who was reaching for his nose. "You don't want me to have a nose again huh?" He asked which had Gus squeal in happiness. Justin gave his nose a kiss which had Gus smiling. 

"Well you have us so don't you worry about that, Sunshine." Debbie said. "I tell you one thing though he tries doing that to you I will not hesitate to have him committed somewhere." She added because no one in their right minds should be threatening someone, not even Michael had that right. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian was relieved as well that the others didn't hate that he was with Justin officially now. They got their selves a table which Gus didn't want to let go of Justin. Lindsay and Melanie let the little boy stay with them. They thought Justin could use the cheering up. It was definitely good bonding time with Brian as well. Debbie had gotten their order put in after she had hugged Justin again. She had also hugged Brian telling him she was glad that he had admitted he loved Justin. 

Brian had gotten a hug from Lindsay too telling him that it was about time he maned up his feelings for Justin. If Michael couldn't see that he was in love with Justin it was his loss. They weren't going to do anything to tear them apart. It was so clear that they were happy together. The reassurance from their actual friends helped the two. It didn't take long for Gus to make them smile either. He kept saying Dadas to both of them which Brian and Justin enjoyed hearing. 

It was half way into their meal that Ben showed up at the diner looking down. Justin had seen him first asking what was wrong. He had always liked Ben since he'd met him, but he thought he could do better than Michael. Anyone could in his book, but he never said that out loud. It was just something he couldn't be as cruel about; even if he thought it. He did think of Ben as a friend, but didn't know if he'd be on Michael's side if he'd seen him.

"I broke up with Michael. He showed up at my place telling me that Brian hit him for no reason. I was actually upset with Brian for a while until Michael slipped up. He started letting in on you. What he said, I can't be with a person that wants to hurt an innocent person. I needed to make sure he hadn't done anything to you I guess." Ben said relieved that Justin wasn't hurt. 

He had thought he loved Michael, but knowing that he could say what he had about someone he claimed was a friend. He also had finally seen that Michael was more obsessed with Brian than he thought. He wondered if he would ever really get over that love. He couldn't be with him so he had done the only thing he could, end it. He'd been worried Michael would walk away again because he was sick. The way he saw it Michael was sick with the talk of violence he had in him towards Justin. 

"I'm okay, Brian wasn't going to let him touch me." Justin said giving Ben a smile. "I'm sorry that things ended with you two. There someone out there that really will love you and not be obsessed with their former best friend." He added. "You're cool in my book so no worries about that. I don't care if you're not with Michael you're still my friend." He didn't want Ben to think he was going to toss him aside now that he wasn't with Michael.

"Thanks." Ben said back glad that he still had Justin as a friend. He didn't know him that well yet, but he still had a chance to. 

"I'm sorry too. I thought that Michael was really going to make it work this time. Justin's right though there are more guys out there. I know that you're damn good in bed." Brian said which had Justin grinning since he had forgotten about that. "No ideas, Sunshine. We're only doing each other now so we can't give Ben a spin." 

"I wasn't going to say that, not that I wouldn't have been opposed to it. I was only thinking that Michael had the closest thing to you he'd get with Ben and you having sex." Justin said which got the three of them laughing. That was definitely true, but Michael had thrown it away. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Debbie got Ben's order before bringing over Justin and Brian's. She hadn't been thrilled about Michael and Ben, but she hated that her son had hurt Ben the way he had this time. She didn't know how the little boy she had loved so much had become the man he was now. She didn't have to wonder long if Michael would show up there with a sob story about Brian hitting him when she'd heard what Ben said. 

Though Michael got a rude awakening when she told him where he could take his whiney ass. She was not going to baby him when he wanted Justin hurt. She had the entire diner silenced when she told him that she would pick Justin for Brian any day of the week before she'd ever consider Michael with him. She told Michael that it was time to grow up and get over his obsession with Brian. He wasn't going to live in the past anymore or whine about Justin to her. He could take his self elsewhere and find someone who wanted to hear a grown man act like a child. She wouldn't listen to how he wanted to hurt Justin and have him out of their lives.

The others agreed with her which left Michael standing there shocked. He couldn't believe his mother would pick some trick of Brian's over him. He loved Brian and had always wanted to be with him. The only thing that was done was the manager had him tossed out. Debbie hadn't even blinked when he'd told Michael he wasn't welcomed back either. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him. 

It was clear that being told he couldn't have those free kisses to fuel his knowing that Brian did love him had finally broke him. The others accepted that Brian wanted to be with Justin though. They had seen that he loved Justin for a while, he only needed a little more of a push to get him to say the words. After finishing their meal once Michael was tossed out Brian and Justin went back to the loft. They hadn't bothered going out since they had been earlier only to have what happened with Michael happen. They got in bed together instead Justin laying his head against Brian's chest once they'd stripped down. They were both happy that they had each other. Also knowing they did have support from the others helped. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for review and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced.


End file.
